


"Never Blame The Person in the Full Body Cast"

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Friendship, It's all Boyle's fault, Other, spoilery speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: Gina/Holt friendship, cause they're cute af.





	

“Where’s everyone else?” 

“It’s just me.”

“Aw, I wanted an audience. I guess I can complain to just you.”

“How are you?”

“The walls are closing in on me, I can’t breath. I’m dying, captain, I’m dying!” She screams dramatically. She’s not dying, just in a full body cast. She acts as though she is taking her last breath, “Captain, if I don’t make it, tell the others… that they’re a bunch of losers who mean nothing to me.” She then makes a bunch of fake gagging noises and closes her eyes.

He stands stone faced. “I found this at the precinct.” 

“My wolf blanket!” He drapes the blanket over her. “Yay! Thanks captain!”

“Are you still upset with Boyle?”

“Yes, it's all his fault I'm like this! Charles murdered me!”

“First of all, you are not dead. Second of all, isn't it you who was looking at your phone while crossing the street?”

“Captain, never blame the one in the full body cast! Especially if that person is a fabulous and beautiful dance goddess.”

“So what you're saying is, that this is all Boyle’s fault?”

“Yes, exactly.”

He stares blankly, before smiling slightly. “Boyle that son of a bitch.”


End file.
